dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Metal king slime
IV}} The metal king slime is a monster who appears in [[Dragon Quest series|the Dragon Quest series]]. Characteristics The Metal King Slime is, as its name suggests, a king slime with the properties of the metal slime. In some games, eight metal slimes can band together to form a metal king. No matter how it is encountered, the metal king bears the same pudgy appearance as its normal brethren, as well as the crown on its head. Even so, it will sometimes attempt to distract its target with Frizz and Bang magic before running off. Metal kings share their metal brothers' enormously high evasion and resistance to magic despite having greater than 10 HP. If the player can Metal Slash his/her way through even one of these, the reward is around 35,000 EXP per party member. Strategy The Metal King Slime is prone to running away, often after the very first turn has been input. Complicating matters, if it does stay for a few rounds, it has somewhere in the neighbourhood of 15-20 HP and extremely high evasion. There are three solutions to this: The first is to inflict critical hits. Even though inflicting a critical hit (especially on a Metal King Slime for that matter) is incredibly rare, the chances can be significantly boosted by using either the Thunder Thrust or Hatchet Man abilities, because they will always deal a critical hit if they land. The second is to use abilities that can have their damage or accuracy augmented when used against Metal King Slimes like Metal Slash or Metalicker. And the third is to use weapons that are efficient against Metal King Slimes. The Uber Falcon Blade, and weapons like the Liquid Metal Sword are sufficient. Lastly, Metal King Slimes takes a lot of patience and luck. Main game appearances Dragon Quest IV Dragon Quest V Dragon Quest VI Dragon Quest VII 3DS: }} Dragon Quest VIII Dragon Quest IX Dragon Quest X Dragon Quest XI Normal Vicious Monster Series Appearances Dragon Warrior Monsters Dragon Warrior Monsters 2 ''Caravan Heart Joker Metal king slimes appear as rank S members of the slime family and can be synthesized via quadrulinear synthesis using four liquid metal slimes. Players can also attempt to scout them in Palaish Isle's metal menagerie, Tartarus during the post-game, and certain scouts that might use them, though in all instances the monsters can prove incredibly difficult to impress. Joker 2 Terry's Wonderland 3D Super Light Joker 3 Rocket Slime Battle Road Victory'' Other languages Related monsters *Besking *Crème caraslime *Dark king slime *King cureslime *King of Metal king slimes *King slime *Mottle king slime *Queen slime de:Metall-Königsschleim (Dragon Quest VIII) Category:Dragon Quest IV monsters Category:Dragon Quest V monsters Category:Dragon Quest VI monsters Category:Dragon Quest VII monsters Category:Dragon Quest VIII monsters Category:Dragon Quest IX monsters Category:Dragon Quest X monsters Category:Dragon Quest XI monsters Category:Dragon Warrior Monsters monsters Category:Dragon Warrior Monsters 2 monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Caravan Heart monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 Professional monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Terry's Wonderland 3D monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters 2: Iru and Luca's Marvelous Mysterious Key monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 3 monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 3 Professional monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Super Light monsters Category:Dragon Quest Heroes: The World Tree's Woe and the Blight Below monsters Category:Dragon Quest Heroes II: Twins Kings and Ending of the Prophecy monsters Category:Dragon Quest Builders 2 monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Terry's Wonderland SP monsters Category:Tower monsters Category:One-monster-slot monsters